


haha worm go brr

by skznoid



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Light Angst, im here to cleanse you all of your sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skznoid/pseuds/skznoid
Summary: remember the "would you still love me if i was a worm?" text? yeah, that's kinda it
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	haha worm go brr

**Author's Note:**

> note: cursing ahead !! and genderless y/n !! <3

chan came home that night feeling excited. he finally had a few days off and he planned to spend all of them by your side. it's been a while since he's had a break, and he was ecstatic at the thought of doing whatever whenever with you.

with a bright smile, he opens the door to your shared apartment. as he sets down his things, he notices how abnormally quiet the space is. on most nights, he'd come home to you doing something; reading, playing, eating, literally anything that comes to mind, you'd probably be doing it. he calls out your name. once. twice. and then thrice. as he was growing frantic and worried, he opens the door to your bedroom, and he thanks the universe that you're on the bed, perfectly safe and unharmed.

just when he thinks his worries were starting to die down, they quickly grow again at the sight of your figure curled into a ball, now illuminated by light. he rushes to your side, immediately pulling your frame into a hug.

"hey, hey, what's wrong?" he asked, voice not higher than a whisper. you remained quiet, letting yourself bask in your boyfriend's presence. both of you stayed like that for a while, silent yet comfortable. after a few moments, you finally speak up.

"hey, chris?"

said man loosens his grip to look at you, fully focused on what you had to say.

"yes, darling?"

"would..." you trailed off a bit.

"would you still love me... if..."

"if what, baby?" chris asked, eyes growing in concern.

"i-if.. i-i... w-was a w-worm.."

now, chan wasn't a stranger to your dumb antics. he's heard you spew a mix of stupid and philosophical bullshit at ungodly hours of the night, both sober AND drunk. but this? this was... _something_.

but your puffy eyes, tear-stained cheeks, and slightly quivering lips were more than enough to shut down every urge to even think about finding this entire thing funny. he then asks, “why... what made you think of that, darling?”

“i-i don’t know... like...” you pause for a second, trying to get your thoughts together. “worms are r-really ugly? and gross? a-and weird? like, dude, have you _seen_ an earthworm? fucking hideous, if you ask me,” you say, chuckling a bit. “the point is... i-i don’t know, fuck, do i even have a point in this?” you laugh, voice thick from crying. “i-it’d be weird if i was by your side, you know? like i-i’m just ugly... and g-gross.... a-and weird... i wouldn’t even be as big as you because i-i’m a worm! a dirty, h-hideous earth crawler..!”

chan knew what you were getting at. this wasn’t exactly about worms and if you were one, and you knew he knew that.

“hey, i take offense to that, you know?”

you listen as he continues. “worms are actually quite cool.”

“they like... keep the soil fertile? like you know how they crawl around in the soil and all that? that actually helps in bringing the nutrients up to the surface! and from there, that helps the plants grow and stuff!”

the room becomes quiet until you finally speak up.

“chris, you are an absolute nerd,” you laugh. he whines, playfully nudging you. _~~(a/n: not his fault he took a science elective in high school <//3)~~_

“look, my point here is: worms are important to the earth, just as _you_ are important to _me_.” he says, looking you in the eye.  
“i don’t care if you’re a worm, a human being, or any kind of living thing out there; i love you because you’re _you_. i wouldn’t want anyone or anything else because none of them could ever amount up to you.”

with that, he engulfs you in a hug, one full of love and sincerity. you lean into his warmth, letting all your insecurity and anxiety melt away.

after a short while, chan lets go of you, making you groan at the loss of contact. “let me freshen up, baby. i promise i’ll be done quick.”

you pout but end up giving him a nod. “give me like... 15 minutes.”

he kisses your forehead and gets up. he makes his way to the bathroom when he stops by the doorway to look back at you.

“love you.”

you smile, feeling your heart soften.

_“love you too, chris.”_

**Author's Note:**

> aha hello !! it's my first fluff fic !!! a miracle, if you ask me lmaooo :'D this was cross-posted from my tumblr (skznoid) hehe follow me on there if you want to <3


End file.
